


In the Beginning

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hiding, Sneaky Arthur, first episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was sick of it. He was going to figure out a way to help his people, even if it meant hiding his own beliefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

Arthur refused to be part of it.

The man, Thomas Collins, had only been trying to help, saving a little girl from being crushed when the wagon tilted over, but Uther would not forgive even the smallest of magical infractions. Instead, as always, it was head-chopping and feasts and Arthur was heartily sick of it.

So instead of attending the murder of a yet another sorcerer, instead of standing beside his father and watching the never-ending farce, he rode away. Helpless to stop it, helpless to temper his father's sometimes ravings, helpless to help anyone really. At least Morgana argued with Uther, screamed at him each and every time, but Arthur had learned long ago that it only made things worse.

Instead, escaping, ignoring the guards and the mutterings of the court, ignoring his surroundings – he'd almost run down a scruffy, dark-haired peasant on the road – riding as fast and as far as he could, still Arthur couldn't ride away from his own failings.

If he were less of a coward, he'd stand up to Uther, as Morgana had, as Morgana would again the next time it happened. If he were less of a coward, he'd protect his people from his father's excesses.

But nothing seemed to work and it only made Arthur so frustrated that he wanted to throttle something or someone.

So, thwarted at every turn, he was going to try a new tactic. Pretence.

He'd appear to agree with his father, to hide behind cruelty, to pretend that Camelot's prince was as hard as Camelot's king. It would be difficult and dangerous - and lonely, too. He certainly couldn't tell Morgana and the others of the court were really just toadies.

It was the only way to go behind his father's back and not get caught. To help his people any way he could.

And he thought of the perfect way to start.

In the morning, he'd use his manservant as target practice in front of the entire court. Arthur knew he was a good-enough marksman that Morris was in no danger, and yet to most, it would look as if he was deliberately trying to hurt him. The change would be noticed, commented on. He'd be the faultless son to his father. A bully, a prat. A tyrant for all to see and no one would be the wiser.

That way, no one would believe that he was the one helping the innocent to escape.

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Arthur was a bit OOC in this. I really think he would have gone along with his father's punishments for magic; he arrested Gaius and Gwen and Merlin at various times. But I'm playing with him in this - because Arthur wasn't at Collins' execution and we see Merlin going toward Camelot as a blond-haired man in a chainmail coif rode past. Was it supposed to be Arthur? We'll never know.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
